


Weightlifting

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, just fucking fluff again im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: Basch is 5'3, built like a brick house, able to bench press probably twice his own weight. Roderich is 5'4 and eats cake a lot. Sometimes Basch tries to exercise with his cake eating boyfriend.





	

Roderich groaned as he heard the sound of loud, Swiss rap coming from the other room. Basch, at it again. God forbid he sit down and try reading, because it seemed every time, Basch decided it was a good time to work out. Which meant heavily dialectic rapping and the sound of weights clanking together. But. 

But. 

Roderich did quite enjoy watching this spectacle. What could he say? Basch wasn't muscular. Not like Ludwig, with muscles bulging out every which way. Basch was lean, his muscles subtle, and just watching him made Roderich melt. 

"Can I help you?" Basch asked, once he felt those eyes on him. "You know it bothers me when you're staring." 

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring." Roderich said with a small grin, resting against the doorframe. 

"Ja. Anyway, staring." 

Roderich snorted. Such a stubborn man he was. "Do you blame me? I have a handsome beau showing off his body." 

Basch froze for a moment, and blushed scarlet. "Shut it. I'm not showing anything off." Avoid eye contact, Basch thought. Just get on the ground and start your push up reps. And then he paused. "Make yourself useful and be a weight for me, if you're going to sit there drooling at me." 

"I don't drool, Basch." 

"Either be my weight or I'm closing and locking the door." 

Roderich paused, pursing his lips together. Well, he couldn't have that. He was enjoying all of this, after all. Swiss rap be damned. And quietly, he perched himself on the other's back. "Like that?" 

"Ja. Like that." He grunted softly, before beginning his reps again. 

Well, at least he had a nice view of all of this, Roderich thought, as he adjusted himself to get comfortable against the other. Prime location to watch the muscles on his back, and trace little patterns until he was told to stop.


End file.
